


Un Universo Diferente

by KalK



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Como recordaron, Angela cito a Gohan el fin de semana para una cita. En modo de chantaje para no revelar su secreto, el creyendo que era sobre lo del Gran Saiyaman, Pero en verdad que ella lo vio en boxers de ositos. Pero y si la cita de Gohan y Angela termino de otra manera. No hubo incendio y por siguiente no llego Videl...que paso después.





	1. Chapter 1

Después del cine. Gohan acompaño a Ángela hasta su casa, los dos entraron. Angela es una chica rica y mimada, al entrar la esperaba su mayordomo, ella le susurro algo al oído y este se fue. Gohan se le quedo viendo

Gohan le pregunto – Y él es

Mi mayordomo Harold, fue a buscar algo para que bebamos – le respondió llevándolo a las escaleras

Este respondió – No es necesario

Gohan es una atención para ti, se que fui pesada por tu secreto. Discúlpame – él le toco el hombro y solamente le sonrió, Gohan n se había dado cuenta, que se encontraban en el segundo piso. Se había distraído por la conversación. Ángela abrió una puerta, invito a Gohan a pasar, este entro. La lo siguió. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

Al entrar a la habitación, Gohan supo inmediatamente donde se encontraba. Está en la habitación de Ángela. El lugar tenía una gran cama, varios muñecos de felpa, muchos closet.

Te gusta, mi habitación – pregunto ella

Gohan trago saliva- muy acogedora – respondió, cuando el mayordomo entro con una bandeja y varias copas de colores. Harold le entrego una a Gohan, este no podía despreciar el vaso de bebida que le habían entregado, se lo sirvió. Harold le guiño un ojo a Ángela y se fue. Gohan casi escupe el trago

Que es – pregunto Gohan aun tosiendo. Ella se le acerco y le toco la mejilla

Y ella respondió – Ron

Gohan se encontraba con la boca abierto, no creía que ella bebiera – Bebes

Ella asintió la cabeza y dijo – Tu no

No – respondió Gohan

Solo por esta vez – le pidió ella

El no estaba seguro, hasta que respondió – por esta vez – al terminar de responder tomo otro vaso y se lo bebió. Minutos después. Luego de varios vasos. Gohan se encontraba ebrio, se sentía mareado, todo le daba vueltas

Creo que debo irme, se hace tarde – se dice para sí mismo en voz alta

No creo, que sea una buena idea – le respondió

Porque – pregunto moviéndose de lado a lado

Por tu estado – le respondió, acercándose a el

Y él se empezaba a decir – No debí beber, mi mamá me va a matar si no llego pronto

No te preocupes, aun es temprano. El sol todavía está en el cielo – el asintió – ella le pregunto – Porque no te detuviste, con el trago – le pregunto a el

Fue lo único que le respondió a Ángela – No podía despreciarte

Siguiendo esa línea, creo que me deberías hacer caso y acostarte en la cama para descansar un momento – ella le sugirió, mientras que por dentro rogaba que el digiera que si

Tal vez – respondió este. Ángela movió la ropa de cama, se acerco a Gohan y le quito la chaqueta amarilla que llevaba – que haces – pregunto el

Ella con una sonrisa, le respondió – te quito la ropa, para que estés más cómodo – le contesto y le siguió quitando la ropa y continuo con la corbata azul, luego con la camisa blanca. Ángela se quedo con la boca abierto al ver los músculos de Gohan, aunque también se sorprendió por las cicatrices que tiene. Le acaricio la espalda, muy tiernamente. Escucho que susurro algo, lo volvió a repetir y puso atención

…Videl…- susurro él. Ángela se dio vuelta y lo miro a la cara, el se estaba imaginando a Videl y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Así que a ella se le ocurrió simular ser ella, lo sentó en la cama y le quito los zapatos negros con el pantalón café. Ella saco una pequeña carcajada. Gohan lleva igual que ese día los boxers de ositos

Dio un paso adelante y se agarró de los boxers de él con ambas manos lentamente antes de arrodillarse para que se deslicen por sus piernas.

El miembro de Gohan saltó con entusiasmo, directamente en frente de su nariz, y ella se rió al rebotar.

Dijo con mucha gracia. Ángela – Oh. Qué chico más grande que eres. El único problema es que estas pensando en Videl, pero ya tengo algo pensado para usar eso a mi favor

Ella dio un paso atrás y lo miró a la cara mientras una de sus manos vagaba por el pene de Gohan. Le tembló la mano cuando ella lo acariciaba, y Ángela sonrió vigorosamente, mientras se acercaba hacia él y lo metió en su boca. Chupando con ganas, cada gota de él.

Minutos después. Ángela saco el miembro de Gohan de su boca y le miro muy decidida - Gohan. Creo que es hora de ir a la cama – este sonrió pensando en Videl. Se le acerco y le rompió el vestido en dos a Ángela. Ella se sorprendió por la fuerza de él, se quito lo que quedo de su chaleco blanco y vestido amarillo. Gohan se arrodillo, le quito rápidamente las peñas calcetas y los zapatos, tomándola en brazos y llevándola a la cama. La acostó, el se gano encima de ella. Le beso la mejilla y poco a poco se fue moviendo hasta llegar a sus labios. Ella no podía estar más contenta, todo le estaba resultando. En esos momentos el le estaba quitando la ropa interior, durante toda la noche se amaron. Mejor dicho ella lo amo a él y el amo a Videl, creyendo que Ángela era ella


	2. La mañana después

Ella le dijo - Creo que es hora de ir a la cama – este sonrió pensando que era Videl, quien le decía esto. Se le acerco y le rompió el vestido en dos y de paso el chaleco blanco que llevaba Ángela. Ella se sorprendió por la fuerza de él, se quito lo que quedo de su chaleco blanco y vestido amarillo. Gohan se arrodillo, le quito rápidamente las pequeñas calcetas y los zapatos, tomándola en brazos y llevándola a la cama. La acostó, el se gano encima de ella. Le beso la mejilla y poco a poco se fue moviendo hasta llegar a sus labios. Ella no podía estar más contenta, todo le estaba resultando. En esos momentos el le estaba quitando la ropa interior, durante toda la noche se amaron. Mejor dicho ella lo amo a él y Gohan amo a Videl, creyendo que Ángela era ella

Al otro día. En la Montaña Paozu, vemos cerca de la casa de la Familia Son a Goten y Trunks practicar artes marciales. En el interior de la casa, vemos a Milk y a Bulma conversando. Milk se ve muy preocupada

Ha pasado toda una noche. En donde estará. Gohan – se preguntaba Milk. Bulma la observaba, hasta que hablo

Creo que deberías dejarlo tranquilo. Sí sigues así con él, puede cometer alguna tontería y rebelarse contra ti, pero no creo. Gohan es un chico responsable, quizás en la ciudad se encontró con alguien y se le hizo tarde, por ello no llego – se detuvo y observo a mirar a Milk, que solamente asentía la cabeza.

Milk observo a Bulma y le dijo - Es que temo que me haga abuela en el momento en que comience la universidad. – Milk se puso a llorar, Bulma se le acerco y la brazo para contenerla

Mientras en la ciudad. Casa de Angela, en la habitación de ella. Se ve dormir a Gohan en la cama, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Entro ella vestida con la camisa de Gohan y llevando una bandeja para desayunar con él. Al entrar a la habitación cerró con la espalda la puerta, se acerco a la cama y dejo la bandeja en el suelo, metiéndose a la cama con él. Acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de el

Son Gohan estaba en el cielo. Estaba atrapado en algún lugar de ese medio inconsciente, en un mundo medio dormido en el que todo estaba tranquilo de ensueño y sin peso. Sabía vagamente que estaba dormido, pero él no mostró especialmente preocupado por ello. Él era cómoda, y no veía ninguna razón para cambiar eso.

Su cuerpo se sentia tan ligero como el aire alrededor de él, sus pensamientos a la deriva al azar, cada tema olvidado a su paso por su mente. Inconscientemente, él extendió la mano, con los brazos en busca de la que él sabía que siempre estuvo allí y lo entro. Sus dedos tocaban su piel suave, llevaba algo puesto, se notaba como una tela

Abrió los ojos a la visión familiar del dormitorio, estaba otra vez en la habitación de Angela. Pero el recordaba haber pasado la noche con Videl, pero en vez de encontrarla a ella al lado, encontró a Angela en toda su gloria. Gohan se había quedado helado y apoyo su cabeza sobre la almohada. Él parpadeó, confundido, y empezó a incorporarse.

¿Gohan? – le dijo ella, observándolo preocupada, al dar se vuelta Gohan para mirarla. Ella cambio su mirada por una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Ella dio un salto, muy ligeramente y se apego a él – Hey – dijo él, su voz un poco ronca, como siempre lo fue en la mañana. Angela le acariciaba el hombro.

Buenos días, cariño – dijo, extendiendo la mano para tocar la mejilla de Gohan y darle un beso en la mejilla. Él se dio cuenta de que ella vestía su camisa, miro hacia abajo para ver que ella no llevaba nada más, el estaba cómodamente y completamente desnudo dentro de la cama.

¿Qué hora es? – pregunto él. Ella lo miro y observo su reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche

Diez – respondió ella con una sonrisa

¿Diez? - Gohan estaba alarmado, su madre estaría preocupada esperándolo – Nunca he dormía hasta tan tarde. Incluso, hoy domingo. Siempre me levanto a las seis y media. – Gohan después respiro y le pregunto – Que hemos hecho. Ángela. Que me has hecho, lo…hicimos

Ella le toco la mano derecha y se la beso – fuiste el amante más cariñoso y atento del mundo – le respondió

Pero…pero yo pensó que eras otra persona…recuerdo a ver dicho su nombre – le dijo él a ella, mientras se tocaba la cara con las manos

No – dijo firme ella y lo observo – siempre dijiste mi nombre – le respondió. Mientras Gohan desviaba la vista y miraba el reloj de Angela

Es tan tarde… ¿por qué me dejaste dormir hasta tan tarde?

Bueno, parecía que necesitaba descansar, dulzura. Además, después de la noche…pensé que necesitabas un poco de tiempo para recuperarte – Angela lo observo con ojos hambrientos. Gohan puso su cara roja brillante. – Y no podía soportar que te despertaras. Te ves tan inocente cuando estás dormido, más de lo que eres – Él sonrió. – Es tu culpa por ser tan condenadamente lindo

No soy inocente – se quejó Gohan, cruzándose de brazos. Angela se echó a reír, barriendo para otro beso.

Oh, cariño – dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes. – Lo sé. Lo has demostrado anoche lo suficientemente bien.

Gohan estaba más rojo, a más no poder. Angela sonrió de nuevo, y esta vez, cuando se besaban, él no la soltó. Ella se quito la camisa y se queda encima de él, paran una ronda más. Gohan susurro el nombre de Angela, como ella salpicó su cuello con besos.

Angela – dijo, mientras la mano vagó más allá. Tragó saliva, tratando de contener la ola de lujuria que se encontraba en él. Angela no le hizo caso, sus labios arrastrándose hacia abajo...

Debo salir – le susurro ella

Ahora – le pregunto, un poco molesto porque iba a entrar en ella

Ella le respondió – Si

Quizás yo deba irme, también – besándole los hombros Gohan a Angela

Ella lo miro y le pregunto – Donde crees que vas, Romeo. Quédate en la cama

Quizás deba irme, por tus padres – le respondió Gohan

Ellos nunca están, vivo sola aquí en mi casa. Con mi mayordomo y mi sirvienta – le respondió Angela. El se le quedo mirando

Bien…pero debo hablar con mi madre, debe estar preocupada – Gohan contesto y ella sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla

Me parece, al lado tuyo en la mesita de noche, encontraras en teléfono de mi habitación para que la llames – ella le respondió, Gohan tomo el teléfono. Paso unos minutos y marco hacia su casa

En la Montaña Paozu. Bulma y Trunks se acababan de ir, Goten se encontraba afuera de la casa y Milk se encontraba cocinando, cuando sonó el teléfono. Corrió hacia a él y contesto

Sin mucho que poder decir, dijo –...Dígame

Ella estaba temblando, al encontrarse muy preocupada, se escucho la voz de Gohan – Madre

Gohan…hijo mío en donde estás, te encuentras bien. Que te ha pasado – preguntaba ella muy preocupada, mientras que Gohan seguía en la cama y Angela saliendo del baño de su habitación envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo por una tolla, se la quito y le mostro su cuerpo desnudo a Gohan, el se sonrojo

Estoy bien, pero estoy en la casa de un compañero. Se le ha muerto su novia en un accidente, ayer por la tarde y me quede acompañándolo – tratando de disimular lo mejor que puede y ver si su madre se lo creía

O…pobre chico. Comprendo hijo, pero te ruego que avises. La próxima vez que te quedes en la ciudad por cualquier motivo – le rogaba Milk. Mientras que por el otro lado de la línea Angela estaba casi vestida y Gohan tenia calor al ver a la mujer que tendía al frente suyo

Madre, debo irme – le dijo a ella

Bien hijo y dale mi pesarme a tu amigo y a la familia de esa niña – ella le respondió

Como digas – respondió el y colgó. Angela se le acerco

Ella lo miro y le pregunto – Te creyó

No se – respondió el. Ella le acaricio el cabello y le beso los labios

Baby – susurró, sentándose con cuidado en el borde de la cama. – Voy a estar de vuelta pronto. Te lo prometo. – Se inclinó por última vez, sus dedos largos cepillado mejilla Gohan – Trata de no moverte demasiado, querido. La forma en que estás, por el momento, se mira positivamente... delicioso. – se levanto de la cama y sin que él se dé cuenta tomo la camisa de el, camino hacia puerta, la abrió y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Gohan gimió, dando vueltas en la cama y enterrando la cara en la almohada.


	3. Aflorando sentimientos

Ella lo miro y le pregunto – Te creyó

No se – respondió el. Ella le acaricio el cabello y le beso los labios

Baby – susurró, sentándose con cuidado en el borde de la cama. – Voy a estar de vuelta pronto. Te lo prometo. – Se inclinó por última vez, sus dedos largos cepillado mejilla Gohan – Trata de no moverte demasiado, querido. La forma en que estás, por el momento, se mira positivamente... delicioso. – se levanto de la cama y sin que él se dé cuenta tomo la camisa de él, camino hacia puerta, la abrió y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Gohan gimió, dando vueltas en la cama y enterrando la cara en la almohada.

En Montañas Paozu. Milk se encontraba viendo en sus manos el teléfono

No le creo. Pero es mejor que le dé su espacio, como me dice Bulma. Es Gohan, no debe estar haciendo nada. Verdad – se pregunto mirando hacia nosotros

En la ciudad, en la habitación de Angela. Después de unos minutos, Gohan decidió levantarse de la cama, aunque ella le había prometido que no se tardaba en volver. El no podía seguir acostado, se sentí un objeto sexual. Busco por el piso su ropa, sus zapatos y no los encontró. No los podía encontrar, el había visto a Angela con su camisa. En donde habrá dejado sus cosas. Se acerco a los closets que había en la habitación y lo único que encontró fue una bata de seda con los rosa que apenas le llevaba a sus rodillas, se la puso por mientras para deambular por la casa. Al salir de la habitación encontró una gatita de pelaje color crema que lo empezó a seguir

Mientras caminaba le había empezado el hambre, recordó que en la habitación había una bandeja con cosas para comer y se dijo que sería mejor dejarlo para más tarde. Minutos después de recorrer la casa, abrió una puerta al final del primer piso. Era la cocina donde encontró a dos personas conversando uno era el mayordomo Harold y la señora mayor debe ser la criada que había nombrado Angela

O por dios – dijo la mujer mirando a Gohan

Disculpen si los moleste, buenos días – les dijo Gohan agachando la cabeza. El mayordomo se le acerco

Joven, buenos días. Comprenda a la mujer, mírese como esta vestido – le dijo el mayordomo. Se dio cuenta que la bata era transparente y se veía todo sus cuerpo – joven, le aconsejo que vaya a la habitación de la señorita. Más tarde le entregaremos su ropa, en estos momentos se está lavando, tenía mal olor.

Creo que tiene razón, voy al segundo piso. Disculpen – Gohan se va retirando, cuando la señora lo detiene y le entrega un papel

Tome, se lo dejo la niña – le dijo la mujer

Gracias – le respondió y se retiro. La mujer se le quedo viendo

Parece un joven agradable – dice el Harold y la mujer respondió

Pero muy despistado – y se quedo mirando la puerta por donde se fue Gohan. Mientras Gohan iba subiendo por la escalera y leía la carta

Queridísimo Gohan

Estoy eternamente arrepentido de haberte dejado solo de esa manera, al no estar mis padres me tengo que encargar de unas cosas de negocios, espero volver pronto.

Con todo mi amor y pasión

Angela

La carta por su alrededor tenia corazoncitos, la de una chica enamorada. Pero mientras entraba a la habitación se puso a pensar como llegaron a esto. El recuerda que anoche vivieron, seguramente sus hormonas los llamaron y pasó lo que paso. El al despertar había pensado irse inmediatamente pero al final fue persuadido por Angela para quedarse y mentirle a su madre. Se quito la bata y la dejo en donde la había encontrado, se acerco a la bandeja que estaba en el suelo al lado de la cama y cogió una de las dos copas de jugo, tomando un sorbo. Era bueno, dulce para su gusto. Después de que se sirvió el jugo, Gohan decidió tomar una ducha. No había tenido uno desde ayer, antes de la ducha y, francamente, la acción de anoche le había dejado sudoroso y pegajoso. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño de Angela y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin molestarse en cerrar.

Entro en la ducha de Angela, al paso de los minutos se empezó a relajar. Sin darse cuenta que alguien lo observa. Minutos después sintió su energía y se dio vuelta

Ella se le quedo viendo de arriba abajo – ¿Gohan? ¿Baby? ¿Qué estás haciendo en la ducha?

Me sentí... ah... sucio. Desde anoche, ¿sabes? – le respondió el

Hubo una pausa.

... Está bien – pregunto ella – la Silueta de Angela se acercó. Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron como platos. – ¿Te importa si me uno a ti, mi amor? Sé que te deje frío esta mañana...

Se escucho fuerte y claro la respuesta de Gohan – ¡No! – Angela parecía sorprendida por el pánico en la voz de Gohan. Trató de poner remedio a la situación. – Quiero decir, no, no me dejaste... frío...

No podía soportarlo más. Era demasiado. – ¿Gohan? ¿Qué sucede? Tienes vergüenza –le pregunto. Ella abrió la puerta corrediza de la shower door

Si – susurro él. La miro frente a frente y tuvo que admitir que se veía bien. Ahora se percato de cómo estaba vestido, antes no se había fijado. Se había vestida con sencillez, sólo llevaba una camiseta amarilla, un cinturón blanco y pantalones azules. Y sus pies se encontraban al descubierto. Cuando vio a Gohan, su piel casi se levantó. Aunque lo había visto desnudo durante la noche, ahora todo estaba iluminado y podía observar su cuerpo en toda su gloria. Sin pensarlo dos veces se desnudo y se metió con él a la ducha, cerrando las puertas

Voy hacer que te relajes. Cariño – le dijo dándole un beso en la boca. Luego se movió para estar más cerca de Gohan, contra su pecho, murmurando palabras dulces al oído. Gohan se estremeció, pero él no se movió. Sobre todo cuando la mano de Angela se inclinó para tomar su miembro dolorido en su mano. Se atragantó como Angela comenzó a bombear, duro, pero cuidado, porque no quería hacerle daño.

Todo va a estar bien amado – le susurro ella

Oh, Ángel... Oh, Dios...- gritaba Gohan

¿Te gusta? – Susurró Angela – ¿Sí? ¿Qué tal esto? – Angela le dio la vuelta, sigue bombeando al mismo ritmo acelerado, y se encontró con los labios de Gohan. Gohan dio un audible gemido y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Angela, inclinándose, tratando de acercarse a ella.

Sí... sí, Angela, sí...A-Angela...ahh... – El bombeo se había alcanzado un ritmo de adormecer la mente. Gohan reprimió un sollozo, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Angela, una vez más mientras se mecía sus caderas contra su mano, tratando desesperadamente de aumentar la sensación. Angela sacó su cara de nuevo hacia él, aplastando sus labios y apretando duro. Gohan gritó.

Baby – jadeó Angela, su propia respiración fuera de control ahora. – Te necesito. Ahora. Gohan le respondió de la misma forma, lamiendo y acariciando sus melones

Minutos después se encontraban en la habitación en la cama, Angela se levanto puso sus manos contra la pared, pegándose en el culo. Señalando le al saiyayin llegar allí. La mirada lujuriosa mismo apareció en su rostro. – Una ronda más, héroe. Necesito más de ti. Quiero más, Gran Saiyaman – luego Gohan recordó como llego allí, ella lo estaba chantajeando por su secreto. Pero ella no lo chantajeaba por ello, como ustedes saben. Lo que si durante la noche, el Saiyayin hablo dormido revelando su identidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto d la cama y se acerco y entro en ella. Parece que aparte del chantaje el estaba sintiendo algo por ella.


	4. Fin?

Minutos después….

Se encontraban aún en la habitación y claro en la cama, Angela se levanto puso sus manos contra la pared, pegándose en el culo. Señalándole al Sayayin llegar allí. La mirada lujuriosa mismo apareció en su rostro. – Una ronda más, héroe. Necesito más de ti. Quiero más, Gran Sayaman – luego Gohan recordó como llego allí, ella lo estaba chantajeando por su secreto. Pero ella no lo chantajeaba por ello, como ustedes saben. Lo que si durante la noche, el Sayayin hablo dormido revelando su identidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto d la cama y se acerco y entro en ella. Parece que aparte del chantaje el estaba sintiendo algo por ella.

Media hora después. En la habitación de la pelirroja. Ella yacía dormida en la cama, su amado guerrero se había marchado y le había dejado una nota en donde el se encontraba en la cama. Momentos antes Gohan había despertado y pensando en los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, al parecer estaba sintiendo algo por ella. Así de repentino, sentía amor por ella. Aunque era una fiera en la cama, en verdad ella es muy frágil. Vive en esta inmensa casa sola con sus empleados, muy rara vez ve a sus padres

Segundos después. Decide levantarse, ella esta punto de despertar. Cuando Gohan la calma y hace que vuelva a dormir. El guerrero se levanto de la cama y vio que su ropa estaba encima de la silla del escritorio de Angela. Uno de sus empleados la debió haber traído mientras que ellos dormían, con ese sentimiento se sintió algo incomodo al sentir que los habían observado mientras dormían. Finalmente tomo su ropa, se la puso. Le escribe una nota dejándose la en la cama, le da un beso a la chica, la observa por un breve momento y se fue por la ventana

Varios minutos después. Ella empezó a despertar, se dio vuelta y su mano se movió hacia el lado don Gohan debería estar

¿Gohan? –dijo ella, al darse cuenta que no estaba, abrió los ojos y se percato que se encontraba sola en la habitación, a pocos centímetros de ella había una hoja en donde se encontraba el chico de cabello oscuro. La tomo y la leyó

Querida Angela

Debí irme, no te quise despertar. Te veías hermosa dormida, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

PS: deberías repetirlo

Atte. El gran sayaman

Angela acerco la carta hacia su pecho desnudo y sonrió – parece que le gusto – se dijo para ella misma

Mientras. Gohan había llegado a su casa. Milk no se contuvo y regaño a su hijo, por demorar tanto tiempo. El sabía que pasaría esto, Goten lo vio y se fue corriendo a abrazarlo

Te extrañe hermano – le dijo con mucha alegría Goten

Gohan lo observaba y solamente respondió – Y yo a ti Goten

Milk suspiro y se acerco a sus hijos – yo igual hijo, tengo que comprender que estas creciendo. Dame tiempo

Te comprendo mamá y te daré tiempo – El le respondió a su madre

Meses después. De los acontecimientos de Boo, Gohan solamente era buen amigo de Videl y nunca tuvieron una relación sentimental. Con Angela habían iniciado una relación más seria en especial porque ella había quedado embarazada esperando el hijo de este, pero habría que reconocer que lo que sentían ya no era solamente algo carnal, sentimientos de amor estaban aflorando entre ellos y llevaban algunos meses juntos

Dos años después. Gohan de dieciocho años se encontraba estudiando en la universidad, para convertirse en profesor, desde esa batalla con el dios de la guerra. Gohan decidió volver a entrenar para no perder su fuerza, así poder proteger a su familia

Angela sigue viviendo en su hogar con su hijo y sus empleados, claramente a cargo de la empresa de su familia. Al morir sus padres hace un año en un accidente de avioneta, ella y Gohan viven juntos pero decidieron no casarse y dejarlo para más adelante tal vez. Milk no estaba de acuerdo con esto, de que Gohan no se casara con Angela, pero Goku la hizo entender que quizás esto eras lo mejor para ellos y su nieto.


	5. Un Año después

Un año después.

Son Gohan gimió de dolor, mientras movía sus pies dentro de la cama en la que se encontraba, mientras que se acordaba de Angela. Había pasado un año, desde que Angela tomo a su hijo y se fueron a otro parte del mundo para comenzar de nuevo. Angela se había aburrido de batallas contra villanos, quería una vida normal para su hijo. Por lo cual decidió irse a otro lugar lejos de Gohan para poder hacerlo

Antes que Angela, se fuera. Le pide a Gohan, que siga controlando la compañía de su familia. Que lo ha hecho muy bien, al mismo tiempo nuestro mestizo a vuelto a entrenar y a estado saliendo con diferentes mujeres. Entre ellas un vieja amiga de su infancia, Lime.

Pero hace unas horas las cosas habían dado una vuelta de 180°. Cuando la noche anterior, se encontraba de viaje de negocios, en un pueblo de Japón, fue atacado por alguien.

Era de noche. Se dirigía al Hotel en el que se encontraba alojando, cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía. Miro alrededor en busca de signos de vida y no lo halló. Pero sintió que un Ki, que se acercaba hacia el. Una figura delgada se abalanzo sobre su espalda, rodeando su cintura con la piernas de la atacante. Mientras luchaba para apartarse de ella. La mano de su atacante, se le acerco con una tela blanca. Hacia su rostro, cubriendo la nariz y la boca. A los pocos minutos, Gohan pierde la conciencia

En un lugar desconocido, se encontraba Gohan en una cama, mientras lentamente comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. Podía sentir una fragancia extrañamente deliciosa...

Gohan trató de abrir los párpados, se sentían más pesado pero después de una breve lucha se las arregló para abrirlos. Por alguna razón su visión parecía estar distorsionada por algún tipo de tela negra. Se sentía suave en su cara y parecía envolver alrededor de la cabeza, sin llegar en la nariz y la boca. Trato de quitárselo, pero se dio cuenta que sus muñecas estaban atadas a la cama, al igual que sus piernas. Se sentía débil había perdido su fuerza

Grito - ¿Hay alguien, ahí? ¿Que esta pasando? Sáquenme de aquí - Se encontraba débil, pero había sentido una presencia en la habitación. Por lo cual había empezado a gritar. La presencia en la sala permaneció en silencio, entonces que esta presencia se acercaba más. Ganandose encima de él.

Ella era delgada, se sentía un maravilloso aroma, llevaba un vestido de un material muy ligero se sentía como seda. Gohan sentía los pechos de ella contra el suyo. Los labios de ella acariciaban su barbilla, durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que finalmente, después de un largo momento, sintió los labios juntos. La chica le dio un beso, una vez, dos veces, y luego otra vez. Gohan no sabía que hacer, se encontraba en desventaja, la lengua de ella se encontraba en su boca ahora. Pero también sentía sus caricias, contra sus mejillas. Ellas eran manos suaves pero podía sentir la fuerza en ellas. Sin darse cuenta sintió los pechos de ella, en rostro. Ella se había movido a buscar algo al lado de la cabeza de nuestro héroe, era un vaso con agua. Lo acerco a sus labios

...Gracias - respondió Gohan, tenía mucha sed y calor. Bebió toda el agua con ayuda de ella, luego que bebiera el gua ella se bajo de el y se llevo el vaso. Pensó que la chica se había ido de la habitación, no se dio cuenta de su Ki, cuando ella volvió y salto sobre el. - ¿Qué te crees que estás ...haciendo?- Ella completamente desnuda, movió las cobijas y se metió dentro de la cama, junto a un Gohan completamente desnudo igual que ella


End file.
